


that'll do the trick

by heartbreakgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: "i wanted to kill him he wanted to kill me" era, ...hopefully, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Humor, Love/Hate, high school muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakgirl/pseuds/heartbreakgirl
Summary: “Oh my God, just kiss already!”And Luke’s surprised to find out the idea doesn’t even remotely disgust him. Besides, kissing is a genius and proven way of shutting a person up and right now Michael’s yelling about how utterly gross and impossible the suggestion was and how he’d rather have his balls chopped clean off, and Luke can't think of a better way to get him to put a sock in it.





	that'll do the trick

**Author's Note:**

> okay but this had to have happened at some point. fight me

They’re standing almost nose to nose, eyes boring holes into the others’ face, each attempting to one each other up by spouting insults.

Not an unfamiliar position with the two.

Luke had the balls to admit that, _okay_ , _yeah_ , he practically gets off on pissing Michael off – he’s just so easily infuriated. He’ll happily take the blame for intentionally starting at least 70% of their fights, just so he can laugh later on at the way Michael’s nostrils flare when he’s mad.

This time, though, no, this time it was fucking _stupid._ All Luke had done was trip, _accidentally,_ and unfortunately, he’d had the misfortune of landing smack-bang right in Michael’s lap. And that’s not even the worst part, no, his tray of food went _flying,_ landing face down about 20 feet away from where Luke lay across Michael’s thighs. There goes his energy for the rest of the afternoon.

It was quite awkward, to say the least, when the entire cafeteria went dead silent for about 2 seconds, and Michael was just. Staring down at his lap full of Luke, eyes wide and comical. And _then_ all chaos broke loose.

 _“What the fuck?!”_ he’d all but _thrown_ Luke off him, which, _rude_ , but then he proceeded to get up and start brushing his jeans off, as though he was afraid Luke was carrying some terrible disease, and oh, now _that’s_ fuckin’ rude.

By now everyone in the cafeteria has simultaneously drifted back into conversation. Michael-and-Luke-fights are a part of the package at Norwest; they’re all used to it.

Now they’re shoulder to shoulder, and Michael’s got his teeth gritted and he looks like he wants to punch Luke in the face.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!”

“God, you’re so damn dramatic, Jesus! Nothing happened to you, I’m the one who just lost my lunch!”

“No, you fuckin’ did that on purpose just to get me mad, I’m not an idiot – “

“That’s highly debatable.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Maybe you should take your own advice.”

“Maybe you should watch where the fuck you’re going.”

“Maybe you should learn not to blow _every little thing_ out of proportion.”

Michael looks ready to counter when an irritable third voice cuts in, “Oh my God, _just kiss already!”_ It was a student, sat at one of the surrounding tables Luke and Michael were having their daily yelling match at. Some people groaned in agreement, looking worn out and as though they could see right through the two boys’ façade.

And Luke’s surprised to find out the idea doesn’t even remotely disgust him; Michael isn’t _ugly._ Annoying, yes, a pain in the fucking neck, yes, but not ugly, or un-kissable at all. Besides, kissing is a genius and proven way of shutting a person up and right now Michael’s yelling about how utterly gross and impossible the suggestion was and how he’d rather have his balls chopped clean off, and Luke can't think of a better way to get him to put a sock in it. So he simply pulls the boy closer and joins their lips together.

Michael’s stunned for a second, but then he’s kissing Luke back fiercely. There’s a sudden eruption of applause throughout the cafeteria, yells of ‘ _finally!’_ and ‘ _took long enough!’_ , but neither acknowledge it.

They pull back at the same time, both breathing heavily. When Luke opens his eyes he’s met with Michael’s wide ones, looking kind of like how they had earlier when he’d stared down at Luke on his lap. Now though, Luke sees something lying underneath; soft and gentle and tentative, like his lips.

“Do you… did you mean that?” he sounds guarded, like he’s ready for Luke to say no so he can yell ‘ _good! Cus me neither!’_ and fiercely rub his lips with the back of his hand and pretend to gag. Luke sees it now, and he grins, sighing. He decides to torture Michael. Just a bit.

“Oh, yeah,” he nods, “you wouldn’t shut that big mouth of yours. Thought I’d take matters to my own hands.”

He looks deeper into Michael’s eyes, and spots something else lying there. _Fear?_

But then he’s grinning. “Dick.” He whispers. “Wanted that for a long time.”

“Shoulda just asked.”

“Can I kiss you, Hemmings?” he’s smiling, but he looks vulnerable, like he expects Luke to deny him and admit it was all just one sick joke that everyone and their mother was in on.

“Hm, just call me Luke.”

“Only if you call me Michael,” and he sounds like some of his cocky confidence that drives Luke up the wall has been restored, and Luke’s glad. “Can I…kiss you, Luke?”

“Yeah, Michael. You can.”

And he did. They’re so consumed in their own bubble, they don’t even hear the loud cheers all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
